villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Match
Powers/Abilities: All of Superboy's powers (immense strength, superhuman durability, flight, enhanced vision, flight, superhuman reflexes, and solar energy absorption.) The Agenda Created using Superboy's DNA, Match was made to serve "The Agenda", a secret organization specializing in creating clone armies. Agent Amanda Spence was able to kidnap Superboy and the Agenda used his DNA to create the clone Match. Match was given implanted memories, like Superboy, but they included a greater host of information that Superboy did not have. He also had improved durability as well as greater control over his powers. It is speculated this additional knowledge helped him control his abilities easier than Conner. In the resulting battle between the two clones, Superboy managed to come out on top and the reactor holding the Agenda's compound together exploded, destroying the base. Match was left alone and ailing. Some time later, the Agenda kidnapped Superboy again and took over Project Cadmus. During this, Match took his place in Young Justice. At this time, Cadmus was also infiltrated by several clones loyal to the Agenda. Eventually, Superboy freed himself and joined the fight against Match and the Agenda to free Cadmus. During Joker's Last Laugh, after being poisoned with Joker Venom, Match returned to infiltrate and terrorize Young Justice disguised to look like Superboy. While Superboy was away, Match was at Young Justice headquarters with Empress, Secret, Arrowette, and Wonder Girl in the hopes of killing them in a comical manner. While the Jokerized Match was unable to keep his plans secret from the girls, they simply believed he was Superboy pretending to be a Jokerized Match to try to lighten the mood after Robin and Impulse both quit earlier that day. Match left however after accidentally making Wonder Girl confess her love for Superboy, causing Match to develop feelings for her as well. Titans East The criminal mercenary Deathstroke has begun forming Titans East, a team created explicitly to take down the Teen Titans. Though he is a powerful physical asset to the team, Match's presence is more of a psychological ploy, due to Superboy's death during the Infinite Crisis event. Deathstroke is counting on Match's resemblance to Superboy, enhanced by changing his costume to match Superboy's last costume, to unbalance Robin, Superboy's best friend and the Titans' leader, and Wonder Girl, Superboy's girlfriend and the Titans' most powerful member. Match's first appearance in Teen Titans #43 shows that both his mind and body have begun to rot away, making him behave more like a normal Bizarro clone, even going so far as to speak in contradictions. He appears to still have feelings for Wonder Girl, as he claims "I hate Wonder Girl." Following that, in Teen Titans # 44, Wonder Girl wakes up in what seems to be a replica of the Fortress of Solitude in Slade's Titans Tower in New York. She sees what appears to be Superboy on a throne, but it is, in fact, Match, who claims "You so ugly when you sleep, me hate to watch you", continuing to speak in opposite logic as his body and mind deteriorate. As he attempts to force his feelings on Wonder Girl, Match is unexpectedly attacked by Robin and Batgirl (who was freed from Slade's influence). His body appears less invulnerable than before, as Robin's throwing R's managed to cut into the clone's back. Wonder Girl, still furious at Match's very existence begins an all out assault against the clone, only to still end up defeated along with her other teammates by Match and the other Titans East. When Nightwing, Donna Troy, Flash (Bart Allen) and Beast Boy arrive with Cyborg, Raven and Duela Dent, the unified Titans battle against the Titans East one last time. Match is defeated when Wonder Girl reflects his heat-vision back at him with her braclets after which Jericho possesses his unconscious body. Unfortunately, due to Match's Kryptonian powers, he has proven too dangerous to turn over to conventional authorities. As such, Jericho continues to control Match's body, which proves difficult for him after a point. At one point Match manages to break free of Jericho's control and begins destroying Titans Tower. Wonder Girl however manages to sooth his aggressive nature by saying soothingly "I'm here". Match immediately becomes submissive to Jericho's control again. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute